Deployment devices are used to deploy prostheses and, in particular, prostheses having self-expanding stents within lumens in the human body.
In some forms of prosthesis deployment, device trigger wires are used to restrain a prosthesis in a particular position on a deployment device, for example self-expanding stents in a retracted state. Increasingly complex prosthesis deployment devices incorporate multiple trigger wires, for example 4-6 trigger wires, to afford more control over prosthesis deployment. The force necessary to withdraw the trigger wires increases with the addition of each trigger wire.
It has been found that deployment of stent grafts with multiple trigger wires as well as the general friction of interacting components can provide significant loads on trigger wire actuation mechanisms. Conventional stent delivery devices typically utilize a knob to remove trigger wires for deployment of stent devices. Thus, the force necessary to pull a knob and remove trigger wires becomes increasingly difficult for the operator of the deployment device.
The present disclosure relates to providing a prosthesis deployment system that overcomes at least some of the issues discussed above or at least provides an alternative arrangement of conventional prosthesis deployment systems.